Thank God For New Years Eve
by woahmondler
Summary: What if Monica kissed Chandler on New Years Eve instead of Joey. Could their story be different. Could it change things for two best friends. Starts during season 1. Mainly mondler but includes all characters. Rated T just incase.
1. Is There Feelings There?

**Disclaimer: Sadly don't own Friends**

 **Monica's POV**

It was New Years Eve and the ball was about to drop. Nobody out of the 6 of us had anybody to kiss so we were all pretty miserable.

"Everyone looks so happy. I hate that." Phoebe said.

The ball finally dropped and everybody kissed at the apartment besides me, Pheebs, Rach, Joey, Ross and Chandler. Surprisingly, Chandler seemed really upset he didn't have anyone to kiss.

"Somebody kiss me its midnight!" Chandler said repeatedly. "Somebody kiss me, somebody kiss me. Its only one time, come on."

"OH MY GOD. Fine" I said annoyed.

"Really?" He asked.

"Do you want me to change my mind? Come on let's get this over with."

I leaned in expecting it to be a quick peck on the lips, but it wasn't. It felt surprisingly really great! I completely forgot it was supposed to be quick, our friends were all standing there watching and that I was kissing Chandler. I could tell he was surprised when it lasted longer than it was intended to, but we both sank into it.

"Dude, that's my sister!" Ross exclaimed.

We both pulled back after Ross said that. Way to ruin the moment. Wait, did I want to do that again? No that would be wrong. He's by best friend. Did I have feelings for...Chandler? I can admit I felt a spark. I need to think about this, but all my friends are gonna stay here. I started walking towards the door to leave.

"Mon, where are you going?" Rachel asked.

"I need somewhere to think. I'll be back soon." I said

"But Mon, this is your apartment." Phoebe pointed out.

"Yes I know that. But you guys are staying here, I promise I'll be back soon." With that I left. I didn't know where I was actually going to go. I looked up and saw apartment 19. Maybe, I'll just go in their apartment. Their always in mine, and I don't think they'd mind.

I walked in and took a seat. I started thinking. So, I have feelings for him. This definitely won't make things awkward for me. Do I tell him? No, I can't, he's my best friends, us getting into a relationship might just mess things up. But, what if it doesn't, what if it makes things better. I have no clue what to do.

 **Chandler's POV**

"What was that all about?" Joey asked.

I toned out everyones talking to think. Wow, I just kissed Monica. I honestly think that was the best kiss I've ever had. What do I do. I've always had a tiny crush on her but was always too scared to tell her and after that my feelings are just bigger. Should I tell her. Who knows she might feel the same way, she was the one who kept it going. Alright, you'll tell her. When? Now? Maybe. I really hope she didn't walk away because of me.

"Guys, I think I'm gonna go find her. See where she is and maybe try and get her to talk to me about why she did that." I said to the rest of them while grabbing my coat.

"Ok, Good luck." They all said in unison.

I walked out the door not knowing where to look first. I decided to go into my apartment to grab some cash just incase. The second I walked in I saw her.

The only thing she said when she saw me was "Hi"

"Hey" I debated between telling her now or not. I finally decided that I should just get it over with and tell her now. "Can we talk?"

 **Please review. Look for a following chapter very soon.**


	2. Admitting It

**Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own Friends**

 **Chandlers POV**

I walked out the door not knowing where to look first. I decided to go into my apartment to grab some cash just incase. The second I walked in I saw her.

The only thing she said when she saw me was "Hi"

"Hey" I debated between telling her now or not. I finally decided that I should just get it over with and tell her now. "Can we talk?"

"Sure. Take a seat" Monica said. I could tell something was bothering her.

"So, what's up with you? Why did u leave, I know somethings bothering you so you should just tell me what it is." I told her.

"I thought you said that YOU wanted to talk"

"I do. But first I wanna know why you seem to be so upset."

"I'm not upset"

"Ok, you're not upset. Then whats bothering you?"

"How about we talk about what you wanted to talk about first."

I was just trying to stall because I was really nervous to tell her. My heart was racing. What is she rejects me? No you have to e strong and just tell her. At least if she does reject you, you know how she feels.

I didn't realize how long it had been since she last spoke until she said, "Chandler? You still there" She laughed.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that I was just thinking."

"It's fine. So what did you wanna talk about?"

"Promise me that when I tell you you're not going to run away, get all freaked out and that it won't change our friendship no matter what."

"I promise. Now what is it?" She laughed. I could tell it was more of a nervous laugh than a oh that was funny laugh.

"Ok here it goes." My heart started beating faster than it was already. "Well I've kinda...for the past few years...had a tiny, little crush on you." The second I said that I looked at her face. Her facial expression looked like a mixture of surprise and happiness. I continued, "And then after that kiss, my feelings just grew. I was shocked when you let it go longer than it was intended to. And I guess thats why I wasn't that scared about telling you." Why the hell did I say that, I'm was scared to death about telling her. What's she gonna say.

 **Monica's POV**

Did he really just say that. Did he say that HE has feelings for ME. I can't tell if I'm nervous or happy. I've got to tell him how I feel.

But before I could he said, "I'm sorry. That was probably really stupid of me to tell you that." he said, sounding disappointed.

"You shouldn't be sorry." I said reassuring him it was ok. "I have a little confession to make myself."

"Really? What is it. I bet it's not more shocking than that."

"Actually you're wrong. It's just as shocking. After that kiss, I realized that I had feelings for you too." The moment I said that his face lit up instantly. "That's why I left. I knew everybody was planning on staying at my apartment and I knew I needed to be alone to think about what I was gonna do about it. At first when I left I had no idea where I was gonna go. Then I saw your apartment and figured their always at my place so I don;t think they'll care."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. I was terrified to come tell you, but I knew if I didn't I would regret it when you got a boyfriend."

"I thought you said you weren't that nervous to come tell me?" I laughed

"Ya, about that. I kinda lied."

"So, now what do we do. We both like each other. Should we start dating?"

"I don't know. I mean what if we break up. We're such good friends and I don't want to ruin that because of a break up."

"What makes you think we'll break up?"

"I said IF"

"Well, should we start dating. If we do break up I think we'll be able to remain good friends because of how close we are. I really want to do this, but if you don't want to then we won't."

"Ok, I think we can do it." I was so relieved to hear that. "How is it that you can talk me into anything?" He said smiling.

"I don't know. How is it that you have the cutest smile I've ever seen?" Now I was smiling.

"Really?" He said slightly seductivley.

"Ok. Well what do we do about the 4 people standing in my apartment?"

"I say we don't tell them because I feel like they'll just interfere way too much. Plus, this could be kinda fun. Sneaking around all the time."

"Ok, ya that could be fun!" I was really excited. I was gonna date Chandler! "So, maybe we should go back over there."

"I think I have a better idea." He said before picking me up and walking into his bedroom and shutting the door.

"Ya, you're right. I like this idea better too."

 **Please Review. Keep your eyes out for new chapters!**


	3. This Is Gonna Be Harder Than I Thought

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews on the last chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I can't believe I still don't own Friends**

 **Monica's POV**

"Ok, ya that could be fun!" I was really excited. I was gonna date Chandler! "So, maybe we should go back over there."

"I think I have a better idea." He said before picking me up and walking into his bedroom and shutting the door.

"Ya, you're right. I like this idea better too."

* * *

"Wow, that was amazing!" Chandler said slightly out of breath.

"I know. Well, we should probably go back over there." I said while getting up and grabbing my clothes off of his floor. It had been about an hour and a half since Chandler walked in, so they were probably wondering where we were.

"I hate to admit, but you're probably right." He said while getting up.

"I always am!" I said laughing.

We both walked out of his room after he checked if anyone was in his apartment. We walked out the door and stood in front of my apartment.

"Alright, remember we're not a couple."He said

"I'll try to contain myself." I laughed

We both walked in as Chandler said, "Look who I found!"

Rachel walked up and hugged me, "Oh my god Mon, where were you?" She said.

"Ya, we've been worried sick about you two!" Joey exclaimed.

"I just went out for a walk and it's only been an hour and a half Joe." I told them. "When are you guys planning on leaving anyways?"

"Why? Do you not want us here?" Phoebe asked sounding curious.

"No, Im just saying its almost 2am. Some of you guys have jobs tomorrow." I told them.

"She's got a point guys." Ross said. "Let's go guys. We'll get out of your hair Mon."

"Bye!" Ross, Joey and Phoebe said.

I was surprised on how considerate Ross was. I felt kinda bad but I really just wanted to talk Chandler right now. I looked over to see what he was doing and he was already starting to clean up around the apartment. Normally I wouldn't like someone doing this considering I love cleaning, but with him it seemed okay.

"Hey Mon, I think I'm gonna go to bed. I'm exhausted and have coffee to serve tomorrow morning." Rachel said walking towards her bedroom.

"Alright, night Rach"

Joey walked back in noticing Chandler hadn't followed him back to their apartment and said, "Hey man, aren't you coming?"

"No, I'll be back in a few minutes Joe. Mon asked me if I could stay and help her clean up." He said to Joey.

"Really? Whatever, ok see you in a little while." Joey said and then left.

I walked over to Chandler who was now washing the dishes. It was finally just the two of us so I said, "So, do you wanna sneak over tonight?"

"Ya, I'd like that and assuming since you asked you would too." He smiled.

"There you go again with that adorable smile!"

"What can I say I'm pretty irresistible." I playfully hit him on the arm and then went to walk around the apartment to pick up garbage.

"So, I'll wait until Joey falls asleep and then I'll come over" He said.

"Ok, I'll wait up in here."

* * *

About 15 minutes passed and the apartment was clean.

"Alright I'm gonna go but expect me back in about 30 minutes." He said.

"Kay! I'll be waiting!"

He walked over gave me a quick peck on the lips and left.

 **Chandler's POV**

I walked out of her apartment and into mine. I found Joey waiting for me. "Alright Joe I'm back. You do know you didn't have to wait for me?"

"Yes I know that. I just wanted to make sure you came back and didn't go wandering off again. Alright I'm gonna go to bed now, night." He walked over to his bedroom door and went inside.

I walked over to my room and went inside. I changed out of my formal clothes into something more comfortable. I walked out of my room and stood right next to Joeys door.

* * *

After 15 minutes I finally could hear him snoring and I knew it was time to sneak back over. I carefully walked out of my apartment and into hers. She was waiting in the kitchen. I walked in and saw her seating on the couch. She looked breathtaking. I walked over and kissed her. Things heated up pretty quickly and she pulled away.

"So, shall we get this show on the road?" She asked seductively.

"Hmm, let me think about that for a second?" She hit me on the arm playfully like she does often. "You know sometimes when you do that it hurts." I said smiling.

"I'm sorry, why don't I make it up to you." She said while pulling me over to her bedroom.

* * *

She set an alarm the night before for 6am so I could sneak back over to my place. It went off and we both got up. We walked out of her bedroom quietly to the door.

"I'll be over in about an hour when everyone else usually is for breakfast." I said.

"Ok, I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you more."

I gave her a kiss and headed out the door back over to my apartment. Normally, I'm all afraid of commitment and stuff, but with her it doesn't seem too bad.

Before I knew it, it was 7am and everyone was starting to head over to her apartment. Me and Joey headed over. We walked in and she had pancakes prepared for everyone. About 10 minutes later Phoebe and Ross walked in and shortly after Rachel came out of her room. They all grabbed a plate and went over to talk to each other. I'm pretty sure Ross and Joe were talking about Ross' crush on Rachel and Im pretty sure Pheebs and Rach were talking about Phoebe's crush on Joey. I figured they were all soaked up in their own conversations so I walked up behind Monica who was cleaning dishes. I hugged her from behind and kissed her head.

"Not that I don't like this, but we have to be careful." She said sounding disappointed.

"Wow, this is gonna be harder than I thought."

 **Kinda long but I hope you guys enjoyed. Please review. New chapter up soon.**


	4. The Next Step

**Thank You For All The Reviews Last Chapter. I'm planning on making this story a long series of chapters. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Why don't I own Friends**

 **Chandler's POV**

Before I knew it, it was 7am and everyone was starting to head over to her apartment. Me and Joey headed over. We walked in and she had pancakes prepared for everyone. About 10 minutes later Phoebe and Ross walked in and shortly after Rachel came out of her room. They all grabbed a plate and went over to talk to each other. I'm pretty sure Ross and Joe were talking about Ross' crush on Rachel and Im pretty sure Pheebs and Rach were talking about Phoebe's crush on Joey. I figured they were all soaked up in their own conversations so I walked up behind Monica who was cleaning dishes. I hugged her from behind and kissed her head.

"Not that I don't like this, but we have to be careful." She said sounding disappointed.

"Wow, this is gonna be harder than I thought."

* * *

A couple weeks had gone by and things were going really well. I would sneak over to her place when Joey was home and when he wasn't home she would sneak over to my place. Whenever we would sneak over to each others places we weren't always having sex. Sometimes we would just stay up and talk for hours. As far as we both knew no one was suspecting anything from either of us.

We were all sitting in Central Perk one morning before work. The great thing was is me and Monica were always so close that we could still be really touchy with the whole group because we were like that before we started dating anyway. She was laying down up against me on the couch in Central Perk. Her and Phoebe were talking about Phoebe's love life. Rachel was walking around serving coffee and me, Ross and Joey were talking about what Ross should do with Rachel. Everybody knew he had a crush on her except, well her. I checked my watch and realized I should probably get going to work.

"Well, I think it's about time I get up and go to work." I told the rest of them. Monica sat up so I could get up.

"Really?" Monica asked. She checked her watch and said, "Oh crap, yeah I should probably go too! Bye, you guys"

"Bye!" Everyone said to us as we walked outside.

We walked a little way down the street until I finally asked, "Mon, why are you walking with me? You don't go this way to get to work."

"I know, I just wanted to walk you to work today."

"I thought you had to go?"

"No. I don't have to be at work for another 2 hours."

We walked up to my office and she pulled me in for a kiss to say bye.

"Well, bye to you too. Have a good day at work." I said.

"Thanks! I hope your day isn't that crappy either."

"Thanks, I think." I laughed

"No problem!" She smiled. "Alright I'll see you later. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. I'll come over when I get back from work."

"Ok. I'll be waiting!"

I leaned and gave her one last kiss and said, "Bye!"

"Bye!"

* * *

Finally, after a long day at work and a lot of thinking of Monica, I was on my way to her place from work. I realized something today that I thought would scare the hell out of me, but it didn't. Today I realized...I'm in LOVE with Monica. I was so surprised this didn't freak me out, even a little. I had never felt this way about anybody, ever! I don't think I should tell her because I'm scared that she won't feel the same way.

Finally I got to our apartment building. I walked up to Monica's apartment and opened the door. I walked in and saw her on the couch slightly crying. I walked over to her and sat down on the couch next to her.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I asked sounding worried.

"Work." She said still slightly crying.

"But you love your job?"

"I do. But, today this guy that I work with got into a fight. He said every single thing that I think people don't like about me to my face!"

"What do you mean like what?"

"He said how obsessive I am, I need everything to be my way, how everything as to be over, over, ov-" She started sobbing

"Shhhh. Babe you're non of those things."

"Yes I am. I'm all of those things." She said this and got up and started pacing the apartment."

"No your not. At least I don't see you like that. Ya know what, what's this guys name? I'm gonna go over to your restaurant and kick his ass...with Joey's help."

"No, Chandler that's not gonna help anybody. And yes you do too see me like that." Before she said that she started walking to her room.

"No I do not. And even if I did think those things of you it doesn't matter because" She was about to walk into her bedroom when I said, "I love you."

 **Monica's POV**

I stopped when I was just about to walk into my room and froze. Did he just say what I think he did. Did commitment phobic Chandler just say, he loves me?

I turned around and said, "What!?"

"I mean no, what, I didn't say. I don't-" He stuttered.

The second I heard him stutter I ran over to him.

He continued stuttering until I finally said, "Just shut up and kiss me you idiot!"

We both leaned and kissed. I can 100% honestly say it was probably the best kiss I've ever had.

"So, you don't not feel the same way?" He asked

"Are you kidding me. I feel exactly the same way, and I have for the past month!" I was so happy. **I** was the one who made commitment phobe Chandler Bing say I love you! And actually mean it.

"So then I guess, Monica Geller, I love you!" He was smiling the biggest and cutest smile I've ever seen.

"Chandler Bing, I love you too!"

Today we took a huge step in our relationship. We were both so happy before and now even happier. We've officially said our 'I love you's'. The next step, I guess is, telling the gang. I didn't wanna think about that right now though so I leaned and kissed him. It immediately got more and more passionate by the second, and before I knew it we were in bed.

 **Please review. The next chapter is where it gets interesting. Update soon.**


	5. We'll Tell In A Couple Days

**Thanks for all the review on the last chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN FRIENDS**

 **Monica's POV**

"So then I guess, Monica Geller, I love you!" He was smiling the biggest and cutest smile I've ever seen.

"Chandler Bing, I love you too!"

Today we took a huge step in our relationship. We were both so happy before and now even happier. We've officially said our 'I love you's'. The next step, I guess is, telling the gang. I didn't wanna think about that right now though so I leaned and kissed him. It immediately got more and more passionate by the second, and before I knew it we were in bed.

* * *

It had been about a month since we said our first 'I love you's'. Things were going great between the two of us. Still no one knew about us. Me, Chandler and Rachel were sitting in Central Perk when Phoebe walked in. She came in and sat down on the chair on the left of the couch.

"Hey, Mon, Rach would I sleep over at your place tonight. My grandma has another one of her new boyfriends and it's just very hard to sleep." Phoebe asked.

We all laughed when I said, "Sure Pheebs. But, don't expect to see much of me I'm really exhausted. I'll pretty go to bed pretty early."

Chandler gave me a disappointed look.

"Pheebs, you can sleep with me in my room tonight. We could just have a little girls night." Rachel said.

"Ok, yeah!" Phoebe said. "But Mon, you have fun sleeping."

"Ok then. I'm gonna go pick up some groceries. Chandler you wanna help?" I said.

"Sure. We'll see you guys later." He said.

We walked out of Central Perk and he said, "So what are we doing tonight? Their over at your place and Joey has a date at my place."

"You can still come over to my place. Tonight could just be one of our talking nights. I'm sure if we're not that loud they won't be able to here us." I told him.

"Ok, I guess that will be ok."

"Ya, I'll make sure that they're in Rachel's room and then I'll come over and get you."

"Ok. So, do you actually need groceries?"

"Yes. Are you still coming with me?"

"As long as it's with you I'm there."

"Your so sweet! I love you." I leaned and kissed him.

"I love you too."

 **Chandler's POV**

Me and Monica were coming back from the grocery store and I knew Phoebe and Rachel were going to be in her apartment. We went up and were standing between our two apartments.

"Ok I'll come over and get you in about 45" She said

"Ok, I'll be waiting. I love you!" I said.

"I love you too."

We kissed and went our separate ways.

I walked in and found Joey sitting in one of the barcaloungers.

"So, when were you planning on telling me?" He asked sounding slightly angry.

"When was I gonna tell you what?"

"That you and Monica were DATING!" He exclaimed.

"What thats not true. Wha- Why would you say that." I stuttered.

"Chandler!"

"Fine. Yes okay were going out. How do you know."

"I was walking down the street by Central Perk and saw you two kiss!"

"Was anybody else with you?" I was worried.

"No just me and my date. Who by the way fell asleep in my bedroom so we should probably keep it down. How and when did it happen?"

"It happened at New Years Eve when she kissed me. We both felt a spark and that's why she she left. She had to think about it. I went over to our apartment when I was gonna go try to find and saw her sitting in there. Then we talked and decided that we could try dating. And now we've been dating ever since and have been sneaking over to each others apartments for the past year-ish." I explained.

"Oh my god. This is great! Does anybody else know?"

"NO. And were not planning on telling them right now. You're the only one that knows. She's coming to get me in about," I checked my watch, "About half an hour now and were gonna go over to her apartment."

"Ok. Are you gonna tell her I know?"

"Of course I am. You tell everything to the person you love."

"Wait, you..you LOVE her? You Chandler love someone?"

"Yes. I know it's crazy but I think I'm finally over being terrified of commitment. We told each other about a month ago."

"Great. Well I guess lets just wait here for her."

* * *

The 30 minutes passed and she finally walked in the door to find me and Joey sitting in our chairs. We both turned around and saw her. Joey couldn't stop smiling.

"Hi, Joey. Why are you so happy?" She asked.

"He knows about us." I told her.

"WHAT!" She exclaimed.

"Shhhh, got a girl in there." He said pointing to his room.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"He saw us kissing outside Central Perk and then I explained the rest to him." I explained.

"Oh, thats ok I guess. We should probably tell everybody soon anyway. It's getting harder and harder to sneak around. But, Joey you have to PROMISE not to tell anyone." She said.

"I promise. Now you two go have fun!" He said smiling.

"Ok, bye Joe." I said.

We walked over into her apartment and made a bee line to her room. We sat down on her bed.

"So, what do they think you're doing?" I asked.

"They think I'm sleeping." She said.

"Oh, ok. Hey, when you said we should probably tell everybody did you mean that?"

"Ya. Oh no, wait don't get all freaked out on me."

"No,no,no I agree. It's so hard for me to keep my hands off you when we're with them."

"Ok good. Me too."

"So when should we tell them?"

"Maybe in a couple days."

"Okay, thats fine with me." I smiled.

I noticed she was staring at me and smiling. So I said, "Why are you looking at me like that."

"Hmm. What?"

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about how adorable your smile is."

"Me, Chandler. You should see yours. Every time I see it I just wanna run over and kiss you."

She smiled, "Well then kiss me you fool!"

I kissed her and after a little while of making out I said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"OH MY GOD!" We both heard this come from Rachel's room. We both assumed it was nothing.

 **Rachel's POV**

"Did we just hear what I think we just heard!" Phoebe said.

"Yes, we did!" I said.

"Chandler and Monica!" She said.

"Oh my god, CHANDLER AND MONICA!"

"This is amazing and so unexpected." She said.

"I know."

"So when do we tell her we know?"

"I'll slip it in tomorrow morning."

"Ok"

The entire night until we went to bed that's all we talked about. We couldn't believe it.

* * *

The next morning we walked out of my bedroom to find Monica and Chandler sitting on the couch talking.

"Hey you guys!" I looked at Phoebe when I said that. We gave each other slight smiles."

"Hey" They both said.

"There's pancakes in the kitchen for both of you" Monica said.

"Thanks Mon." I said.

We walked back over to talk to both of them.

"So, Mon your dating someone right?" I asked casually.

'Umm, ya."

"So can we know his name?" Phoebe asked.

"Umm, no"

"Why not. Come on I wanna know the name of the guy who's the best sex you've ever had." I said.

She blushed. Chandler looked up from the newspaper he was reading smiled and continued reading.

"I'd seriously rather not say."

"Really. Oh wait wasn't his name...Chandler?" Phoebe said.

They both looked up at us shocked.

"What! How do you guys know!?" Chandler said almost yelling.

"You two should learn to talk quieter. We heard you two last night." I said.

"Oh my god. Well, Chandler this whole telling people in a few days thing just got a whole lot easier." Monica said.

"So come on how did it happen?" Phoebe asked before I got the chance to.

They both explained it to us. We were both shocked and so happy.

"You guys have to promise you won't tell Ross. He's the only one who doesn't know and to be honest I'm terrified of telling him." Chandler said.

"We won't. We swear. This is great!"

"Ya, I know." Monica said. She looked over at Chandler and smiled. Then they both kissed.

"Awwww" Me and Phoebe both said. They both pulled away.

* * *

 **Monica's POV**

So everybody knows but Ross and were telling him tomorrow. That won't be so fun.

I was waiting in the apartment waiting for Chandler to get home from work. The four of them were out at a movie so we had the place to ourselves.

Chandler walked in through the door. The second we saw each other we smiled and ran in to kiss each other. The kiss heated up and we moved things over to the couch.

He pulled back and said, "Are you sure we can do this here. What if Ross walks in?"

"We'll be fine. They're at a movie." I said breathlessly.

"Well, in that case." He said before kissing me again.

We were both making out on the couch until we suddenly heard, "CHANDLER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET OFF MY SISTER!"

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Kinda long but please review. Update soon.**


	6. Seriously No More Freaking Out

**Sorry for not updating in a little while. I've had kinda a writers block.** **But enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: You know the normal "Don't own Friends" blah blah blah**

 **Monica's POV**

"We'll be fine. They're at a movie." I said breathlessly.

"Well, in that case." He said before kissing me again.

We were both making out on the couch until we suddenly heard, "CHANDLER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET OFF MY SISTER!"

We both froze hearing Ross' voice. We just stared and looked at each other.

"Well, since I'm dead now I might as well do this one last time." He said before giving me a quick peck on the lips.

We both got up and saw Ross running at Chandler. He then ran around the apartment with Ross chasing behind him. He made his way back by me and pulled me so I was behind him.

Ross stopped in front of me and said, "Chandler how could you do this. This is my sister! There's gotta be some rule about that!"

"Hey you kissed my MOM!" Chandler interrupted. "And were not just doing it, I'm in love with her."

"Mon, you can't be serious. This is CHANDLER! He's terrified of commitment and everything to do with it!"

"Ross stop it! I'm in charge of my own life and you don't know him like I do. He's not as terrified of commitment as he used to be. And for your information, I'm in love with him too."

"Awwwww" We didn't realized that Phoebe, Rach and Joey were all standing at my apartment door.

Ross just kept looking between me and Chandler in shock. After about 2 minutes of an awkward silence he finally said, "Chandler..Do you PROMISE that no matter what you will NEVER hurt her?"

"I swear, I would never do ANYTHING to hurt her. EVER." He said and looked at me smiling.

"Ok, as long as you promise me that. I'm okay with this." Ross told both of us finally smiling.

Pheebs, Rach and Joey then all came over to where we were standing and we all hugged. Then we made our way down to the coffee house to celebrate everyone finally knowing.

We all sat down on our normal spot in Central Perk, Me, Chandler and Rach on the couch, Joey sitting on the chair to the left with Pheebs sitting on the floor right by the chair and Ross sitting on the chair on the right.

"Oh my god, I just thought if you two have kids-" Rachel said

Immediately cutting her off worrying about Chandler I said, "Woah, kids? We've only for a year and a half."

"Mon, a year and a half is a pretty long time." Phoebe said.

"I know. I'm just saying." I said.

We all ended up talking for about an hour and then we all got up to go. Me and Chandler went back up to my apartment and the others went to a movie to give us some alone time.

We both walked in and he asked, "So, what's with YOU freaking out about kids all of a sudden. I thought that was my job." He laughed.

"Nothing, I just didn't want it to freak you out Weren't you freaked out?."

 **Chandler's POV**

I can't believe she still thinks I go running if anythings brought up about kids or marriage or anything like that.

"Mon, you seriously don't know me that well." I said joking.

"WHAT!" She said, her competitive side coming out.

"You seriously think that the thought of kids and marriage with you hasn't crossed my mind. It seriously doesn't freak me out anymore. I find myself thinking about it all the time."

She started blushing. "Really? You think about that stuff?"

"All the time. Don't you?"

"Ya I do. But, I never brought it up because I didn't want to scare you."

"WHAT!"

"What you just sai..But I thought you..WHAT! I didn't want to freak you out. I'm sorry I take it back." She sounded really worried.

I started dying laughing. "Oh my god. I'm kidding. You really freaked out."

"WHAT! You can't do that. Do you know how scared I was, that I made the wrong move?!" She hit me on the arm like she did frequently.

"First of all OW! Second of all are you really mad?" I asked worried.

"Yes. I got so scared."

"Well, I bet I can fix that." I leaned in and kissed her and when she started kissing back I immediately knew that she forgave me.

She pulled back and said, "Hey, we can actually do this now without worrying about being caught!"

"Well in that case, why are we still standing here." And with that I pulled her into her bedroom.

After that I knew what our next step in our relationship would be.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and I'll definitely update soon!**


	7. Will You?

**Thank you so much for all the incredibly nice reviews on the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't anything**

 **Chandler's POV**

She pulled back and said, "Hey, we can actually do this now without worrying about being caught!"

"Well in that case, why are we still standing here." And with that I pulled her into her bedroom.

After that I knew what our next step in our relationship would be.

* * *

The next morning I woke up in her room. I realized where I was and who I was next to and just smiled.

She woke up while I was staring at her and just said, "Hey"

"Hi. You have no clue how happy it makes me to wake up next to you!"

"I don't think so. I'm pretty sure I feel exactly the same way." We both couldn't stop smiling.

I leaned in to kiss her. The kiss lasted a little while before we both figured we should get up. She normally makes breakfast for everybody and they would be over any minute. We both walked out of her room and she went over to the kitchen to start breakfast. Shortly after Joey, Ross and Pheebs walked in. After a few minutes Rachel walked in.

"Oh good, everyones here now." Phoebe exclaimed.

"Why, what'd you wanna tell us Pheebs?" I asked.

"Oh well, one of my clients gave me his beach house in Montauk for the weekend. And I was wondering if you guys all wanna go out there today, we can take my grandmas cab!"

"That sounds perfect!" I happily said. Everyone gave me this really weird look, probably wondering why I was so happy. I wasn't gonna tell anybody what I was planning just yet.

"Ya sure we could go out there today!" Everyone exclaimed.

* * *

After breakfast we all went and packed and met outside the coffee house. After we all were sitting down there talking for a little while Pheebs pulled up with the cab.

Ross was up in front with Phoebe and Joey and me, Mon and Rach were in the back. Ross was telling some boring as hell dinosaur story, Phoebe and Joey were discussing some children's book, and Rachel had fallen asleep against the window. Monica was leaning up against me.

I looked down at her to see if she was asleep but instead I found staring at me.

"So, whatcha thinking?" I asked.

"Just...you're really pretty." She smiled.

"Awwww, well I have to say you're a lot prettier."

"I love you so much!"

"I love you more!"

I leaned in and kissed her. This kiss was filled with passion and heat.

Then we both heard, "I may have accepted the fact that you two are together but that doesn't mean I like looking at it!" Ross said sounding disgusted.

"Oh shut up Ross, their in love." Phoebe said.

We both looked at each other and just smiled.

Shortly after Monica fell asleep up against me and shortly after I fell asleep too.

* * *

Me and Monica were both awakened by Phoebe exclaiming, "Alright we're here!"

We all walked in and Joey went upstairs to get first call on rooms. He came back and said, "Guys we have a slight problem. There's only three rooms."

"That's not that big of a problem." Rachel said. "Well, obviously Monica and Chandler will share a room."

I put my arm around Monica and said, "And then Rachel and Ross could share a room and then Pheebs and Joey."

Both Ross and Phoebe gave me looks that were trying to say WHAT! I just gave them a smile back because I knew why they were mad at me.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Mon asked.

"STRIP POKER!?" Joey exclaimed.

Me and Monica both looked at each other and said, "Ya sure were in for that."

"Ok, Ill play." Phoebe said.

"Ha, four against two we're playing!" Joey practically screamed.

"Fine!" Rachel and Ross both said.

* * *

By the end of the game Rachel and Phoebe were wearing all their clothes but, I wasn't wearing pants, Mon had lost her top, Joey was in only boxers and Ross didn't have a shirt. After that we all went up to our rooms. I'm pretty sure everyone went to sleep but me and Mon did everything but that.

* * *

The next morning me and Monica walked downstairs and saw Phoebe and Joey kissing.

"OH MY GOD!" Monica screamed.

They both turned around shocked to see both of us.

"Well, I guess that whole let's just pull a Monica and Chandler and not tell anybody has failed." Joey said.

"This is great." I said.

Then Ross and Rachel walked downstairs and heard the good news.

After a little while Rachel said, "Hey do you guys all wanna go over to the beach later?"

"Sure." I said. She said this because earlier that morning I went into everyones rooms and told them my plan.

 **Monica's POV**

We had all gone down to the beach. Phoebe and Joey were being all couple like in the water and Rachel and Ross were talking on the sand. Me and Chandler went for a walk while the sun was setting. We had walked all the way around the beach back to where we started.

Chandler saw Phoebe and Joey still in the water and yelled seeming kind of tense, "Hey guys WE'RE BACK!"

"Oh sorry were coming." Phoebe said.

The four of them were sitting in the sand.

"Chandler what was that all about?" I was wondering.

"Nothing, but I have some stuff to tell you."

"Okay, like what."

"I wanna just say that I love you. I've never loved anybody as much as I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You have no clue how happy I am whenever I'm with you."

Was he going where I thought he was going with this.

"Okay, I guess theres only one way to do this." He knelt down on one knee.

"Oh my god!" I said overwhelmed with happiness and covered my mouth with my hand trying to hold back tears...of happiness of course.

"Oh my god he's really doing this." I heard coming from Ross.

He continued, "Monica Geller will you-"

"Yes." I exclaimed

"I didn't finish." He said smiling.

"Yes."

"Marry me?"

"Yes, yes, yes. A million times YES!"

He slid the ring onto my finger and got up off his knee and kissed me. We broke the kiss and hugged. Everyone then came in and joined the hug.

I knew then that was by far the best night of my life!

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Sorry about it being so long. Please review and I'll update soon.**


	8. The Story Behind The Engagement

**Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter. Not good with openings so hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Nope their not owned by me**

 **Monica's POV**

"Marry me?"

"Yes, yes, yes. A million times YES!"

He slid the ring onto my finger and got up off his knee and kissed me. We broke the kiss and hugged. Everyone then came in and joined the hug.

I knew then that was by far the best night of my life!

"Oh my god, I can't believe you guys are, are ENGAGED!" Phoebe screamed.

"I know!" I exclaimed.

"This is so great!" Joey said. "I feel like it was just yesterday that I was frustrated with you two for making me cover for you."

"Do you guys wanna go back to the house and celebrate?" Chandler asked.

"Sure" Everyone said.

Chandler picked me up so he was carrying me.

"Woo. What was that for?" I asked surprised.

"Just thought I would do something nice for you. Are you okay with that." H laughed.

"Are you kidding me, of course I'm okay with that!"

"Okay, then off we go." He started then running up the hill to the beach house. He stopped out of breath and we both couldn't stop laughing and neither could the four of our friends couldn't either. They caught up to where we were and walked the remaining way back to the house, Chandler still carrying me.

We finally got back to the beach house and sat down on the couch, the chair and the floor. Chandler went into the kitchen to grab some champagne and glasses. Me and Chandler were sitting on the couch, Joey and Phoebe were squished in the chair and Ross and Rachel were sitting on the floor.

After pouring the champagne into glasses I asked, "So, how did this all happen. Like how did you decide you were going to do this." I asked turning to Chandler. "And how did you tell these guys? I wanna know everything."

"Okay, okay. Well it was the day that Ross found out about us. And you remember how that night we were talking about how we didn't have to hide anymore and then we went and did it." He said.

"Dude!" Ross said.

"Sorry forgot you were here. Anyway that night after we did..um, the thing we do, when we were laying in bed I figured it out that I didn't ever want to be with another person. EVER. So, I was like well we've been together for like a year and a half now so I thought it we be okay and I knew that I wanted to do it." He explained.

"Awww, your so sweet." I said and kissed him. "Okay so how'd you tell these guys?"

"Well, I told them really early this morning before you got up. I guess I'll explain all this."

 **Chandler's POV**

 _ **Flashback 6:00am that morning**_

I got up out of bed making sure I didn't wake Monica up and slowly walked out of our room across to Ross and Rachels. Neither of them were up like I expected so I turned on the light.

"Ughhhhh, Chandler what the hell?" Rachel said angrily.

"Guys I have to tell you something before Mon gets up." I said

"What, what is it?" Ross asked.

"I'm gonna ask Monica to marry me today!"

"Oh my god!" They both said.

"Ya I'm gonna do it on the beach at sunset and I want you all there!"

"Ok, oh my god I can't believe your gonna do this." Rachel exclaimed.

"I know. But Rach I need your help."

"Ok whatever you need."

"You have to suggest that we go down to the beach tomorrow."

"Ok sure!"

"Ok, go back to sleep you guys see you in the morning!"

"Ok congratulations we're so excited."

I walked out and closed their door. I started walking to Joey and Phoebes door now to tell them. I opened the door and found them up sitting on the bed talking.

"Hey you guys I have some big news to tell you guys!" I exclaimed.

"Okay Chandler, what is it?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm gonna ask Monica to marry me today!"

"Oh my god! This is so exciting!" Joey said.

"I know. I'm gonna ask her at sunset on the beach and I want you guys all to be there."

"Ok great do you need us to do anything?!" Phoebe asked.

"No I'm fine. Rach is going to suggest that we go down to the beach tomorrow. All you guys need to do is agree."

"Okay we got it." Joey said.

"Alright night you guys."

"Night. We can't wait!" Phoebe exclaimed.

I closed my door and went back into our room and climbed back into bed.

 _ **Present Time**_

"Oh my god. That is so adorable. You have no clue how happy I am today" Monica said.

"Well, this is the happiest day of my life so far too! I love you so much." I said.

"I love you too!" She leaned in to kiss me and one thing led to another and we started making out.

"God guys, get a room!" Joey said.

We pulled away and Mon said, "Whoops, sorry guys!"

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please Review!**


	9. How Do You Do It?

**Disclaimer: Nope. 100% No owning of anything.**

 **Chandler's POV**

"Well, this is the happiest day of my life so far too! I love you so much." I said.

"I love you too!" She leaned in to kiss me and one thing led to another and we started making out.

"God guys, get a room!" Joey said.

We pulled away and Mon said, "Whoops, sorry guys!"

After about a half an hour we all went upstairs to our rooms. Me and Monica decided to order a pizza. We were sitting down next to each other on the floor talking.

She asked, "So, do you wanna move in soon? I mean if you don't that's fine I was just wondering when it would happen?"

"Mon, I'm 100% ready to move in. So, how is this going to work with Rachel and stuff, assuming that I'm moving into your place."

"Ok great! Umm, maybe Rach could move into Joey's and then you would just move into mine. How does that sound?" She said smiling.

'That sounds great! I love you!"

"I love you too!" We kissed and things started to heat up and before we knew it, we had done the stuff on the floor.

* * *

About 2 weeks later after we got back from the beach Mon and me were living together in apartment 20 and Rach lived in apartment 19 with Joey. I loved how every morning I got to wake up next to her.

We were all sitting in me and Mon's apartment talking one morning. Phoebe and Joey were making out on the couch. Rachel and Ross got soaked up in their own conversation so we figured why not make out too. So we did, we were both laying on the floor, Pheebs and Joe still going at it on the couch.

We suddenly all heard, "Ugh, this is so unfair. You two are both in couples with your BEST friend and we don't even have anybody!" Rachel exclaimed.

We both stopped and sat up again. Our faces all red.

"Sorry guys. We didn't mean to make you guys feel bad. We just thought you were soaked up in your own conversation." Joey said.

"It's okay. It's not your fault we're miserable with no love life." Ross said.

"You guys will find someone soon." I said.

"Whatever. Ross do you wanna go and do something that doesn't involve seeing couples." Rachel said while getting up to leave, Ross followed and they both left.

"Ugh, I just feel so bad for those two. I di-" Mon tried to say. I cut her off by kissing her. There was no complaining so we just kept going at it on the floor.

Soon after we heard, "Well if there gonna we mine as well too." Phoebe said.

Surprisingly this wasn't that weird.

* * *

It had been about 3 months since we got engaged and Monica was all hyped up about planning.

 **Monica's POV**

I was freaking out! There was so much that was still left to do and the wedding was in 3 months. "Chandler, theres not that much time. We have so much to do and I'm FREAKING OUT." My voice was all high and squeaky.

"Shhhh, Mon calm down. Everything gonna be fine." He said running over to hug me. He was so sweet whenever I started freaking out about something.

"Thanks. How is it whenever I start freaking out or get really upset you know exactly how to make me feel better?" I asked.

"Because I know you and I know all you need is someone to talk to and someone to just...in my case hug you. And I'm really glad that that is something I'm good at according to you because I love doing it." He said leaning into kiss me.

"Thank you, for everything! And at least TRYING to help me stay some what calm during this. I just want this to be perfect and something we'll remember forever."

"Babe, no matter what I'm gonna remember this forever. Especially because it's with you!"

"Awww that was so sweet! Also, why don't you call me babe more often. It sounds really sexy." I said with a smirk.

"I don't know. But _babe_ do you wanna go out to Central Perk _babe_ or would you rather just stay up here and do some other stuff _babe_."

I couldn't contain myself. I ran over and jumped on him and started kissing him. He slowly backed up into my room. This is another reason why he could always make me feel better.

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review, feedback really makes me wanna write the next part.**


	10. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

 **Monica's POV**

"Awww that was so sweet! Also, why don't you call me babe more often. It sounds really sexy." I said with a smirk.

"I don't know. But _babe_ do you wanna go out to Central Perk _babe_ or would you rather just stay up here and do some other stuff _babe_."

I couldn't contain myself. I ran over and jumped on him and started kissing him. He slowly backed up into my room. This is another reason why he could always make me feel better.

* * *

It was two days before the wedding and me and Rachel were having this argument about if she could bring a date to the wedding. Me, Rachel, and Phoebe were sitting in Central Perk.

"Mon, I checked plus 1!" Rachel screamed.

"Uh, NO YOU DIDN'T!" I screamed back.

"Uh, YA..I DID!"

"Would you like me to go upstairs and FIND the invitation."

"Yes, that would be lovely."

"Oh and by the way Rach, not gonna. And NO YOU DIDN'T!"

'OH...MY...GOD! YES I DID!"

"That is so NOT true!"

Phoebe giggled, "Hey Mon, the longer you've been dating Chandler the more you sound like him!"

"First of all Pheebs, NOW IS NOT THE TIME! Second, really? That actually makes me feel, really...happy!"

"You should be. You guys make the cutest couple, aside from me and Joey of course." Phoebe said.

"Uh, WE'RE the cutest couple Pheebs!" Phoebe made a weird face at me and I couldn't really make out the emotion. "Okay, anyways Rach, you can not bring a date, end of story."

"But Mon-" Rachel tried to say.

"No BUTS"

"Ugh, FINE! I won't bring a date."

"Thank you!" I said pleased with myself. "Alright I'll see you guys later." I said walking out of Central Perk.

"Bye Mon!" Phoebe yelled.

"Bye! _Evil Bitch_ " I heard Rachel mutter under her breath. I don't know why but I was actually upset about this. She's one of my best friends and I knew she was just frustrated but, still. I walked back to our apartment planning to just relax, but I forgot Chandler would be home. I walked into the apartment and found him on the couch watching TV.

"Hey, babe! Or should I say 'Hey, soon to be wife." He said turning off the TV.

I walked over and kissed him and said, "Hey"

"Oh, Mon whats wrong?" He asked sounding really concerned. God, he is SO sweet!

"How do you know somethings wro-...I meannn, nothings wrong."

"Mon, I know somethings wrong. Come on what it is?" He said while rubbing my shoulder. At this point we were both sitting on the couch.

"Ok, you know me too well."

"I sure do! Ok now tell me!"

"Well, me and Rach were fighting about the whole did she, or did she not check the plus one box on the invitations, which by the way, she did NOT. And I finally just told her she wasn't bringing anybody end of story. So I was walking out of the coffee house and I said bye. But as I was walking out I heard her go bye and then mumble evil bitchh. I don't know why but it's really getting to me."

"Mon, are you seriously thinking that your a..a evil bitch. Because your not. You have to know that your not, your just doing what you can to make that day perfect. She doesn't know what she's talking about your everything but an evil bitch. You're..you're perfect!"

"Come on, I know your trying to cheer me up, but I'm not perfect."

"To me you are." He leaned over to kiss me.

"That..that was so sweet"

"Well, I have to do something to cheer you up! Why don't we go lay down, it's starting to get late."

"Okay, but do we have to go to sleep, now?" I asked smirking.

"We can do whatever YOU want."

"Kay!" We both walked into our bedroom.

* * *

 **Chandler's POV**

It was the day of the wedding and luckily I hadn't freaked out. The wedding was in 10 minutes. I felt like it had been forever since I saw Monica. It really had only been like 4 hours but to me it felt like forever.

"Okay, dude are you ready? You're not freaking out about anything are you?" Ross asked me.

"Im ready and the only thing I'm freaking out about is since Joey is officiating I feel like he's gone mess something up."

"I'm sure everything will be fine."

* * *

Okay it was time. I was standing at the end of the aisle with Joey. Ross, Rachel and Phoebe walked down and got into their positions. Monica started walking down the aisle and I couldn't stop smiling. She looked so beautiful. She finally got down to the aisle.

Joey started with, "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for joining us on this very special day to celebrate the love that Monica and Chandler share. I have to say I can't think of any two people more perfect for each other than these two and I am so honored to be officiating this wedding. We shall precede to the vows. Chandler?"

"Monica, you're the only person I've ever felt this way about. I've known that for a long time. I love you so much. You're sweet, caring, passionate, and so many more things. If I had to list every single thing I loved about you we would be here for months. We were best friends for a long time and we've shared so many amazing moments together even before we became a couple and I hope we share even more. I love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Duuuddee! Oh uh, Monica?" Joey said.

"Chandler I have been looking for the guy of my dreams for so long and never realized that he was standing right there in front of me. There are so many reasons why these past 2 and a half years have been the best years of my life. I love you because you're sweet, comforting, you except me for all my little quirks that would annoy most people, and so many more reasons. I am so unbelievably happy that the guy of my dreams is you. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you!"

"Can we have the rings?" Joey said.

Rachel handed one to him and Ross the other. She put the ring on my finger and than I out the other on hers.

"Do you take each other through sickness and through health until death parts you?"

"I do" She said smiling.

"I do"

"Well by the powers vested in me by the state of New York and the internet, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

We both leaned into kiss. From that moments I knew that there was nothing that could break us apart.

I was married and I couldn't be happier!

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that** **chapter! Please review and leave suggestions for thing you would like to see happen.**


	11. We're Trying?

**Disclaimer: Nope no owning of anything Friends related**

 **Chandler's POV**

"Well by the powers vested in me by the state of New York and the internet, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

We both leaned into kiss. From that moments I knew that there was nothing that could break us apart.

I was married and I couldn't be happier!

* * *

We had already had the reception and were heading back to our apartments. We had to head down to the airport in 3 hours for our honeymoon to Hawaii.

We had just walked into the apartment when I asked, "So what do you wanna do? We're already packed for Hawaii."

"Well, I was kinda thinking we could celebrate the fact that we're married by doing a little something."

"Hmmm, let me think about."

"Oh, shut up and kiss me!"

"Kay!" We started walking up to eachtother and as our lips were centimeters apart the apartment door opened.

"Hey you guys we ha-. First, whatcha been doing?" Rachel asked smiling.

"Nothing" She said and looked at me and smiled. "So what did you wanna tell us?"

"Umm, we didn't want to steal your thunder earlier so we didn't say anything. But now since it's only the 6 of us, me and Ross have something to tell you guys!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Okay what is it it's killing me!" Joey said.

"Me and Rachel are...are a couple!" Ross said hugging Rachel excitedly.

"Oh my god. So you told her!" I said.

"When, when did this happen?" Phoebe asked.

"The day before the wedding, we got to talking and it just took off from there!" Rachel said.

"This is GREAT! Me and Chandler are a married couple, Pheebs and Joey just had their 1 year anniversary and now YOU TWO!" Monica exclaimed happily which made me laugh.

All of us ended up just talking for the three hours we had before we had to go.

"Oh, Mon we should probably get going." I said getting up.

"Oh, ya. Yeah, honeymoon time!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah!" I said and leaned over to kiss her.

We grabbed our bags and said bye to everybody before walking out the door.

* * *

 **Monica's POV**

It was a pretty long flight, but somehow it felt like quick. The entire flight we were either sleeping or cuddled up as close as we could possibly get to each other.

We got to the hotel and walked into our room.

"We're here!" Chandler said as he jumped onto the bed like a little kid, which made me laugh.

"Ya...Hey can I ask you something, even if it doesn't really have anything to do with us?" I asked.

"Sure babe, you can ask me anything."

"What do you think of all of us somehow ending up in relationships with each other?"

"Well um, for you and me I think this is amazing! I think that we were meant to be with each other and I think this will last forever." I couldn't stop smiling after he said that and I was blushing. "For Pheebs and Joey I think that they've fallen in love and to I think that make a really great couple because of all their similarities. For Ross and Rachel I don't know what I think. I mean its great for Ross, I mean this is what he's wanted since high school but I just hope it works out. They are really cute though. But come on lets be honest, no ones a cuter couple than us."

"I agree 100%. I don't know what it is but I know what you mean with Ross and Rachel. They make a great couple but, I just hope neither one of them does anything stupid."

"Ya, me neither...Okay, can I ask you a question now? This question is about us."

"Sure! What is it?"

"Umm, I hope this doesn't freak you out but-" Now I was staring to get worried. "When do you think you'll be ready to try to have..kids?"

"Really?" I was completely shocked that I would be having this conversation with him this SOON. "Well um, wh- whe- wha- ho-. What?"

"I was afraid of this. Don't get freaked out...Wow, this seems weird, I'M telling YOU not to freak out." I laughed. "Okay, back to the point. Nothing's going to happen until you want something to happen and you're ready."

"Well, I mean I guess I'm ready now. I'm happy, I know who I want this to happen with!"

"Really, who?" He joked.

I slapped on the arm playfully, "Stop it. So are we trying?"

"Ya, we're trying!"

"Do you wanna start trying now, NOW?"

"I will if you want to. I think it would be the perfect way to start our honeymoon!"

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm trying to make everything different from the actual series so tell me what you think. Please review!**


	12. The Fertility Test

**Thanks for the reviews, they really make my day.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything, even though I wish I did**

 **Monica's POV**

"Ya, we're trying!"

"Do you wanna start trying now, NOW?"

"I will if you want to. I think it would be the perfect way to start our honeymoon!"

* * *

"Chandler, I don't want to take these tests either. But I'm really starting to get worried. I mean it's been 5 months." It had been 5 months since we started trying to get pregnant, and nothing! I was really worried there something wrong with ether him or me.

"Okay. Mon, I'm sure everything's fine. Don't get all worried."

"I know, but what if something IS wrong with you or with me. What if someth-" He interrupted me by kissing me. He pulled away in after a few seconds. I stood there speechless.

"Speechless are we?"

"Wh-, What was the for?"

"Well, you see, whenever you start getting all worked up about something and start rambling, I guess to shut you up, I just kiss you. It seems to be pretty effective!"

"Is that so Bing?"

"Yep. Is that okay with you?"

"I guess I could let it slip."

He smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too."

At this point we were laying on the couch talking, when the four of our friends walked in.

"Hey you guys! Whatcha been up to?" Phoebe asked.

"Nothing, just talking, you know about tomorrow." I said.

"Why, what's going on tomorrow?" Ross asked both of us.

"Oh, we haven't told you!?" He said.

"Nuh-uh!" They all said practically in unison.

"Oh, we're, um, taking a fertility test tomorrow." I said.

They all looked shocked.

"Ya, we're just kinda worried. It has been 5 months since we started trying." Chandler jumped in.

"Oh my god! Are you guys worried?" Joey asked.

"OBVIOUSLY!" I exclaimed. Chandler squeezed my hand in assurance to stay calm.

"It's okay." He whispered in my ear.

"Okay can we please talk about something else." I said to the rest of them.

"Ya sure." Rachel said.

"So how are things going with you guys?" Chandler asked gesturing to Phoebe & Joey and Ross & Rachel.

"Umm, we're doing, great actually! Things are really going well!" Phoebe said.

"Ya it's great. I've never been in a relationship where I cared so much about the other person." Joey said.

"Aww thats so sweet!" Phoebe replied and leaned into kiss Joey.

"That's great! Ross, Rachel, what about you guys?" I said.

"We're doing okay. We've only had a couple fights, but other than that great!" Rachel said smiling.

"Great, I'm really happy that everyones doing so good." I said.

"Ya, its great. I really hope things go okay with you guys, like that nothings-" Joey started but Phoebe nudged her elbow into his side. "Wrooooonnnggg! Ow, Pheebs what was that for?" She gave him an annoyed look.

The six of us talked the rest of the night until everyone decided they should probably go get some sleep. Me and Chandler headed to bed and talked for a little while before going to sleep.

* * *

 **Chandler's POV**

We got to the clinic and were about to go take our tests when Monica said, "Don't be worried. Okay, we'll be done here before you know it."

"Okay, and know matter what happens we'll figure it out."

"I know. Thanks! Alright, I'll meet you back here in a little while. Love you!"

"I love you too!" I leaned into give her a quick peck on the lips before the nurse showed me the way to my room.

* * *

It had been about a day since the clinic. Monica had just gone to see if Rachel had something of her's when I heard the phone ring.

I walked up to the phone and picked it up. "Hello"

"Hi, is this Chandler Bing?"

"Yes it is."

"Hi, this is Angela from the clinic."

"Oh, hi! So I assume you have news for me."

"Yes I do. Umm, we got your results back."

"And?"

"Theres no easy way to put this but, um, your sperm has low motility and, um, your wife has an inhospitable environment.

"Oh, um well, what does that mean, exactly?" I was shocked.

"That means, that you guys can keep trying, but there's a low chance that you'll ever be able to get pregnant."

I didn't know what to say.

"You can come in and meet with one of our doctors on Monday about your options."

"Okay. We will."

"Okay, I'm sorry. Bye."

"Bye"

How was I supposed to tell Monica about this. I mean she's wanted a kid forever.

Just at that moment she walked back, "Hey honey. She said she didn't have but I don't believe her...Hey, what's wrong?"

"Ummm, one of the nurses from the clinic just called."

"Oh...And, what'd she say?" I could tell she was worried.

"She said, my sperm has low motility and you have a inhospitable environment."

"O-,okay. Umm, wh-, what does that mean?"

"It means that, we can keep trying, but we may not be able to get pregnant."

"Oh my god."

"Mon, I'm so, so sorry." I walked over to her to give her a hug.

"I'm sorry too." I could tell she was crying and now I was tearing up.

"Hey, she didn't say it would NEVER happen for us. We'll figure this out. Somehow, we will get a kid."

"I know."

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter even though it was kinda sad. Please review!**


	13. This Is Great!

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything Friends related**

 **Chandler's POV**

"I'm sorry too." I could tell she was crying and now I was tearing up.

"Hey, she didn't say it would NEVER happen for us. We'll figure this out. Somehow, we will get a kid."

"I know."

* * *

 **Monica's POV**

It had been about a month since we found out the news. We had told everybody about week after we found out. They were all really shocked. We had the option if a donor or adoption. I didn't want to use a donor because I felt that I would rather have it be biologically neither of ours than be biologically only mine, so we decided we would adopt. We were starting to go through the adoption process and it's REALLY confusing.

"Hey babe, how are the adoption forms going?" Chandler asked walking out of our room.

"Okay"

"Really?"

"NO, this is REALLY confusing! You know you could help."

"I tried, but YOU didn't want ME to help."

"Oh, right. Sorry I'm just really frustrated and overwhelmed and-."

"Shh, are you sure you don't want me to help?"

"No it's okay."

"Okay but seriously I feel like I'm not helping at all with this. Is there anything I can do."

"Actually yes." I said setting down the papers on the coffee table. "You can hold my hair back while I throw up." I said running into the bathroom. For the past week I've been throwing up like every morning.

"Mon, maybe you should go to a doctor you've been throwing up like every morning."

"Okay, maybe your right."

"Wow, hearing "your right" come out of your mouth, it sounds really weird."

"Haha, very funny. I'll go tomorrow afternoon."

"No, wait can't you go tomorrow morning, I want to go with you and make sure everything's okay."

"Chandler, thank you for being worried about me, but I can go by myself."

"Okay, I just hope your okay."

"I should be...just apparently not right now." God, it was like I had morning sickness. WAIT, could I be. "Umm, Chandler can you go out and get me something?"

'Sure, what do you need."

"Just could you go pick up some food."

"Mon, it's 10:30 in the morning AND we already ate."

"Umm, ya I know that but I'm just hungry again and I don't really feel like cooking." I needed him out of the apartment so I could go pick up a pregnancy test because if I was pregnant I didn't want him to know right away.

"Okay, sure I'll be back in a little while." He gave me a quick peck on the lips before heading out.

I waited a couple minutes before heading out the door to the pharmacy down the street and picked up two tests. Luckily when I got back Chandler wasn't home.

I took one of the tests and said to myself while sitting on the bathroom floor, "Okay, two minutes." These were the longest two minutes of my life.

Two minutes was up and I looked down on the test. I looked down at the test and was overwhelmed with emotions when I saw two blue lines. I was pregnant. I took the other test just to make sure it wasn't a false positive, and luckily it was positive. Well, I guess I'll be going to a different doctor tomorrow. How was I gonna tell Chandler? It had to be a surprise.

I ran into our room to hide the tests so Chandler wouldn't find them.

"Hey Mon, I'm home." I heard him yell just as I had found a spot to hide them.

"Hey, thanks for going out."

"Anything for you." He said leaning into kiss me.

At least I was actually hungry.

The next day I went to the doctor to get everything checked out and I found out I had been pregnant for about 3 weeks. I was so happy about this! After, finding out it would probably never happen and then have it be that a month later I found out I WAS!

I got home and started thinking about how to tell Chandler. He wouldn't be home for around 3 hours so I had some time to think. After a few minutes I finally came up with a plan.

* * *

 **Chandler's POV**

I went up to the apartment from work excited to be home again. But, I found a note on the door that read,

 _Dear Chandler,_

 _There's a wrapped box on the kitchen table for you. When you get in open it. That's really all there is to say._

 _Love,_

 _Mon_

I was really confused. I walked in the front door and yelled into the apartment, "Hey Mon I'm home, what's the note on the door all about?" There was no answer. I looked over at the kitchen table and saw a small wrapped box surrounded by candles. I walked over to the table and blew out the candles before picking up the box. I undid the paper and lifted up the top of the box. I looked down not knowing what to expect. I looked down and saw two pregnancy tests that were both positive! I really didn't expect this. "Mo-, Mon? Are you here? If you are I opened the box." I saw her walk out of our bedroom. "Are you, are you pregnant. Cause if your not this is like the meanest joke ever."

She laughed and said, "Ya I am!"

"Oh my god!" I ran over and picked her up and spun her around. Then I leaned into kiss her. "When did you find out?"

"Well, I realized yesterday that I had been throwing up every morning and thought about morning sickness, then I asked you to go get food so I could get a pregnancy test. Then this afternoon I went to the doctor to make sure, he said I had been pregnant for the past 3 weeks!"

"Oh my god, this is great! I told you this would all work out! So I'm assuming that we're not gonna go through with the adoption thing." I said putting her back down on the ground.

"Ya we don't have to do that anymore. Are you excited!?"

"Are you kidding me. After trying for what like 6 months this is finally happening for us. I'm SO excited."

"Good, so am I. When do we tell the others?"

"We could tell them now I think they're all in Joeys apartment."

"Okay!"

We walked out our door and we bumped into Phoebe in the hallway.

"Where are you going Pheebs?" I asked.

"I was going over to get you guys. Me and Joey have some news to tell everybody. What are you guys doing?" Phoebe said.

"We were going over to tell you guys something." Monica told her.

"Oh okay. Well, come on let's go." Phoebe said while opening the door to apartment 19. "Oh and I think Ross and Rachel have to tell us something too."

We walked in and sat down together on one of the barcaloungers.

"Okay who's going first? Apparently we all have news." Monica asked.

"Ooohh, can we go!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Sure Pheebs!" I said.

"Well I guess I could just do this." She said as she stuck out here left hand. At that moment we all saw she had a ring on her finger which meant Joey proposed!

At the same exact moment we all went, "Oh my god!"

"I know!" Joey said.

"Yeah, okay Ross, Rach guys go." Phoebe said.

"Okay, um me and Rachel decided we would move in together!" Ross said.

"Thats great!" I said.

"Ya I know. So Joey I guess I'll be moving out."

"Okay, I loved having you as a roommate. Oh, Pheebs hey do you wanna move in?" Joey said.

"Sure, I'd love to." They kissed and turned towards us, "Okay all of us have shared our news, you guys go." Phoebe said gesturing towards me and Monica.

"Why don't you tell them." I said to Monica.

"Okay, I think I'll just show them." She said while she pulled out one of the pregnancy tests from behind her back and said, "I'M PREGNANT!"

"OH MY GOD!" The four of them said in unison.

"This is AMAZING!" Rachel exclaimed.

We explained how I found out she was pregnant and how she found out she was pregnant. Joey explained how he proposed, and Rachel explained how they decided they would move in together. We had all just taken big steps in our relationships.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Please review.**


	14. This Seems Surreal

**I'm glad you all liked how the last chapter went. Hope you enjoy this one.**

 **Disclaimer: Friends= Not owned by me**

 **Chandler's POV**

"Okay, I think I'll just show them." She said while she pulled out one of the pregnancy tests from behind her back and said, "I'M PREGNANT!"

"OH MY GOD!" The four of them said in unison.

"This is AMAZING!" Rachel exclaimed.

We explained how I found out she was pregnant and how she found out she was pregnant. Joey explained how he proposed, and Rachel explained how they decided they would move in together. We had all just taken big steps in our relationships.

* * *

It had been 8 months 3 weeks since Monica got pregnant and she was starting to freak out because of how close the due date was.

"Chandler are you 100% sure we have everything planned out. What if we can't get a cab, what if we ca-"

"Monica, RELAX! We've gone over this like a million times. Everything will be FINE. Everything's planned out. Just, CALM...DOWN!"

"I'm sorry. I just think it's finally hitting me that this is happening and that the due dates in one week, and now I'm really starting to panic. Plus we have all the other stuff to worry about with after the baby comes and we need to make sure we ha-"

"Okay, Mon..you're doing it again."

"Okay, Chandler.. I'M PANICKING!"

"Okaaaayyyyy, now I'M sorry. I know this is probably a lot more stressful on you than on me, considering you're the one who has a little person growing inside of you."

"It's fine, but it's probably just as bad for you considering you have to deal with me."

"Oh come on, you're not that bad."

"Really? Whatever you say."

"No, I'm not kidding. Seriously you really aren't. A lot of people describe you as this really annoying, neurotic, obsessive-"

"Okay, I really hope this sentence gets better."

'What I'm trying to say is, anybody whose ever said that about you obviously doesn't know you that well."

"That's so sweet." She leaned in and gave me a kiss. "Hey Chandler, can I ask you a question?"

"Anything"

"Okay" I lead her over to the couch and sat down with her. "When did you realize that you loved me?" She asked.

"Um, to tell you the truth, I realized it after we had been going out for a week."

"Really!? That soon!"

"Ya, don't sound too shocked. I mean Mon, you have no clue how long I had been waiting for this."

"I really wish you asked me out earlier."

"Ya, I think if I did you would've just gotten freaked out and left."

"I would not have."

"Ya, you would have."

"No I wouldn't. I would have thought that you were a really nice guy and we should give it a shot."

"Noooo. You would have thought what the hell is he trying to do and I have to leave because this is uncomfortable."

"Whatever, all that matters is that we're here now and I'm happier than I ever have been."

"So am I"

 **Monica's POV**

"Can I ask you a question now?" He asked.

"Sure! What is it?"

"When did you realize YOU loved ME?"

"It was actually that first night on New Years Eve."

"Really? Wow, you have to beat me at everything don't you?"

"Ya, it's kinda my thing." I said smiling and leaned in to kiss him.

"Wow, I can't believe this is all happening!" He said after a while.

"What do you mean?"

"That I mean, I finally got my dream of being with YOU and now were expecting a baby. Ross finally was able to get Rachel after being in love with her since high school. Then theres Phoebe and Joey who you knew from the moment they met that they should be together and now their engaged. It just seems like everything's perfect right now."

"I know. It seems so surreal...You know Chandler, I'm getting kinda tired I think I'm gonna go take a nap." I said gesturing towards our bedroom.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Don't try anything Bing. I'm sleeping."

"I know! Don't worry I'm kinda tired too."

"Okay then sure, I would actually like that." We were both right in front of the door when the four of our friends walked in.

"Heeeyyyy!" Joey said.

"Hey, you guys we were actually gonna go take a nap." I said to them all.

"Okay that's fine. Can we stay though?" Phoebe asked.

"Ya, sure go ahead." I told her.

We walked in and laid down on the bed. I fell asleep with my head on his chest.

* * *

I woke up out of no where and realized why I woke up.

"Chandler, wake up!" I exclaimed while shaking his shoulder to try and get him to wake up.

"Mon, what is it?"

"I think my water just broke!"

"Oh my GOD! Okay, um we're gonna have a baby!"

We ran out with him holding the bag we had prepared. Everyone was still out there. We told them the good news and we all headed downstairs to get a cab.

 **Please review! Update soon**


	15. Labor

**Sorry if this chapter isn't the best. Not really sure how to write this. Okay enjoy (hopefully).**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Friends, just saying**

 **Monica's POV**

"I think my water just broke!"

"Oh my GOD! Okay, um we're gonna have a baby!"

We ran out with him holding the bag we had prepared. Everyone was still out there. We told them the good news and we all headed downstairs to get a cab.

* * *

 **Chandler's POV**

We got to the hospital and me and Monica went straight up to the front desk. Me and her took a cab, Ross and Rachel took one, and Pheebs and Joe took one. Ross and Rachel got there practically at the same time we did. Luckily me and Monica were able to get a private room. We were about to go over to our room when Phoebe and Joey came sprinting in.

'Where have you two been?" Monica asked. I could assume where they had been or what they had been doing considering Phoebe's hair was messed up.

"Oh, you know, just..around." Phoebe answered.

We all went into our room and I helped get Monica situated and as comfortable as she was gonna get.

"Oh my god, I think this is my first contraction." Monica said. I walked over to her and grabbed her hand. "Oh, actually it's not that bad."

"Okay." I said.

"Ya, I know Mon. Don't they hurt!" Phoebe said to her.

"Phoebe, you've been pregnant before?" Monica asked.

"No, I'm just saying that I've heard they hurt."

We all laughed. A few more contractions past of hers before the doctor walked. I told her everything she needed to know and then she left saying she'd be back soon.

"Mon, I'm gonna go get you some ice chips." Rachel said leaving the room.

"So are you sure theres nothing else we can do for you?" Joey asked.

"Yes, I'm just glad your all here with us." She told them.

"We wouldn't miss this." Ross said.

After a minute Rachel came back in and gave Monica the ice chips. We all talked for a little while before Phoebe, Joey, Ross and Rachel went into the waiting room.

* * *

The doctor came back in about an hour and a half later and realized Monica was ready to go into the delivery room!

 **Monica's POV**

We were about to become parents. I was nervous..actually nervous was an understatement I was terrified. They wheeled me into delivery and all of our friends followed.

"Okay, there's 4 too many people in here. Anybody that isn't the father or the mother needs to get out" The nurse said pointing to the door.

They were all about to leave when Ross said, "Wait, well everyone but them and he-"

"OUT!" The nurse exclaimed.

"Ugh!" Ross said. They all left.

"Alright it's time to start pushing." The doctor said.

"Alright honey, you can do this." Chandler said walking over to me and grabbing my hand.

I started pushing. Whenever anybody had said that it was the most painful thing they had ever gone through, I always thought sure it can't be that bad. Now I'm thinking, damn straight this is the most painful thing of my life and the most uncomfortable. Chandler walked over by my feet so he could see the birth of his baby. We didn't want to know the gender so this is probably the moment we would find out.

"Okay here comes the babies head." The doctor said.

"Come on Mon. You can do this push!" Chandler said.

"Okay, here comes the stomach...legs and feet!" The doctor said.

"Oh my god!" Chandler said.

"What!?" I said out of breath.

"It's a boy!" He exclaimed. I was so happy. I didn't have a preference for either gender, but I was happy to know what gender it was.

"Oh my god!" I said about to cry.

"Do you want to hold him?"

I nodded. The nurse walked over and handed him to me.

"Hi!" I told our new born boy. I couldn't stop smiling while I was crying tears of happiness. I looked over at Chandler and he was staring at him, he also seemed to be tearing up.

"Okay we're just gonna go get him washed up." The nurse came over and took him out of my arms.

"So, it's a boy. Are we sticking to the name we had picked out if it was a boy?" Chandler asked smiling.

"Yes, we are!" He leaned down and gave me a kiss.

* * *

About 1 hour later we were back in our room with the baby when our friends walked in.

"Can we come in?" Phoebe asked.

"Ya, come on in." I said.

They all walked in.

"So can we hold the baby?" Rachel asked.

"Of course. And by the way Rach, it's a him!" I said excited.

"Oh my god." They all said.

I handed her to Rachel and they all had a turn holding him.

"So whats his name?" Joey asked.

"Chandler, you tell them." I told him.

"We had decided a few months ago if it was a boy we would name him...Daniel." He told the rest of the gang.

 **I hope that chapter was okay and you guys liked it. Please review!**


End file.
